The present invention relates to a shock-absorbing, compression-protective packing device made by folding corrugated boards into respective shapes and then connecting them together, and used for protecting storage items within a carton against impact and compression.
When packing a product with a carton, a packing or stuffing material is commonly used and inserted in the carton to protect the product against impact. Foamed plastics and paper chips are commonly used for this purpose. Paper chips can absorb shock waves, but can not protect cartons against compression. Although foamed plastics can effectively protect cartons against impact and compression, it must be properly disposed of so as not to cause environmental pollutions. However, the cost of the disposal of foamed plastics is expensive.